The gift
by Alexanne2017
Summary: On one stormy night, a young woman, badly injured, arrives at Cackles Academy, turning every inhabitants' life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: hello all, here is my new worst witch story. Hope you'll like it. Please let me know what you think.

A Heavy rain poured on castle Overblow, accompanied by lightings and thunder. The wind blew mercilessly upon the ancient walls of the academy, trying to penetrate them without success.

Sitting in front of a roaring fire, ignoring the violent storm, a hot drink in one hand, a piece of cheese cake in the other, Amelia Cackle enjoyed some peace and quiet before the daily staff reunion. Those had got a lot calmer since Mildred and her friends graduated, something Amelia was more then grateful for. The old woman couldn't deny that the years the young witch attended her school were by far the most exiting of her career: The great wizard accident, saving Cosy's, restoring Algernon Rowan-Web to his true form…let's not forget Agatha trying to take over the school twice. Amelia couldn't help but chuckle. «Ah Mildred» thought the old woman «what would have happened without you?» no matter how much trouble the infamous witch had brought to the academy, she had always managed to find a solution. By the end of her passage at Cackles, Mildred had won the love and respect of the entire staff, even Miss Hardbroom.

Small knocks on the door interrupted her thoughts. «Come in» called Amelia.

«Hello Amelia» said Lavinia as she entered followed by Imogen and Constance «Are you ready for the reunion?» asked the potion mistress

«Yes of course» answered the headmistress placing her empty tea cup and half eaten cheese cake on the coffee table next to her before getting up and taking place at the head of the table. Then she pointed the empty seats «Please do sit down ladies». Once everyone had settled, Amelia announced «The staff meeting is officially in session. Now who would like to start?»

Constance raised her hand «Yes Miss Hardbroom?»

«Headmistress I would like to report the atrocious behaviour of one of the girls» started the potion mistress «Which one?» asked Lavinia

«Anna Morningstar»

«What has she done this time?» inquired the headmistress grimly. The second year, had the nasty habit of bullying the girls who had trouble learning. Her deputy head's comment, made Amelia smile, Constance and Mildred's relationship had transformed the teacher. Now the formidable potion mistress took it upon herself to encourage those who needed support and severely punish the ones pushing them down.

«She knocked Rose Nightingale off her broom» All the teachers gasped

«What?!»

«Is she all right?»

«Yes, Rose was only a little shaken»

«Why wasn't miss Morningstar not send to my office?»

«Do not worry headmistress, I confined her to her room, and she will report to your office tomorrow morning» explained Constance

«All right, I will expect her at 9 a.m sharp» growled Amelia «Anything to ad Miss Hardbroom?»

«No, and I ask to be present during your meeting with Miss Morningstar»

«Granted. Who's next?»

Imogen, raised her hand «Imogen?»

«Amelia I was wondering if we could use the great hall tomorrow for basketball practice?» her proposition was met by a sarcastic snort from Constance Hardbroom. Despite the fact that the two women had been working together for more then ten years, they still had trouble to remain courteous in their exchanges.

«Do you have something to say Miss Hardbroom?» asked the blond woman, barely able to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Amelia rolled her eyes «When will these two finally make peace?» she asked to herself.

«I don't see why you need the great hall for» answered the potion mistress «Why not do what you usually do, play outside?» she added

Imogen took a deep breath before speaking again «Well, I don't know if you've noticed but it's raining like crazy outside. And I don't know for you but I would like to prevent the girls from catching a cold»

«I..» before the two could start arguing Amelia intervened «Thank you Miss Drill for your concern for the students' health, yes you may use the great hall for basket ball practice tomorrow»

«Thank you Miss Cackle» said Imogen, a triomphant smile on her face «don't worry everything will be put back in it's rightful place after the class»

«Thank you Imogen» Amelia turned her attention towards the only member of staff left «What about you Lavinia, do you have something to say?»

«Well…» the chanting teacher was brutally interrupted by loud knocks on the door.

As soon as Amelia called«Yes come in» a young girl burst in the staff room. It was Lilly one of the first year, she had trouble to breath as if she had ran a marathon.

«Lilly what is it?» asked the headmistress

«It's….There…» muttered the girl struggling for air. Lavinia, who was the closest, hurried to the little witch «Shhh calm down dear. Take a deep breath. That's it»

the other teachers quickly joined them.

«Lilly what is going on?» asked Amelia

«There is a woman, in the courtyard!» started Lilly once she had caught her breath

«A woman?» repeated the now very concerned headmistress

«Yes, I think she is injured. It was Mr Blossom who found her and told me to run and find you!»

«WHAT!» exclaimed all the teachers.

«Thank you Lilly, now go to your room and rest» ordered Amelia, before hurrying out of the room followed by the other teachers.

When they reached the courtyard they saw a group of students under the rain. Constance approached «There is nothing to see here, everybody inside now or you'll spend the entire week end in detention» hearing the threat, all the girls quickly walked back inside, reviling the caretaker kneeling down next to a stranger. He spotted the teachers «Oh thank god you are here, we have to hurry she needs help!»

Amelia hurried to the caretaker and knelt beside the woman. «Dear Lord!» she exclaimed. The poor thing was in a appalling state. Her right leg was broken and her close were soaked by both water and blood.

«Who is she?» Before Frank could give her an answer a strike of lighting illuminated the woman's face. Amelia recognized instantly «MILDRED»


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A heavy silence fell on the courtyard, only disturbed by the pouring rain and the thunder. Of all the possible scenarios, this wasn't part of them. How? Why was Mildred here? The explanation would have to wait. Amelia's voice snapped them back to reality «She's coming to» and they ran to the young woman.

«Mildred…Mildred» called the headmistress taking one of the young woman's hand «Come back to me». Mildred in, what seemed to be, a tremendous and painful effort, slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her, confused and afraid, but when she saw Amelia's familiar face, the young witch seemed to calm down.

«Mildred what happened?» asked the old woman, both relived and concerned for her ex students

The girl, used her last remaining strength to whisper «Had…to…escape…had…to….s…s..sa..safe» before falling back into unconsciousness, making panic raise once again among the teachers

«Mildred! Mildred!» called Amelia, to no avail, the young witch was exhausted and showed no sign of waking up any time soon. The headmistress looked up towards her friends and colleagues, angst in her eyes «She passed out». Constance knelt down beside the unconscious woman, grabbed her wrist and gasped «We must get her inside now, her pulse is very weak» before anyone could react, the potion mistress transported the little group in the hospital wing. As they materialized, she made sure Mildred's body would appear directly upon a bed, and as soon as they had recovered from being beamed without warning, Constance, with a quick flick of the hand, dried everyone's clothes.

«Thank you Constance» said Amelia once she overcame the slit dizziness caused by the surprise teleportation «I want you and Imogen to take care of Mildred»

«Yes Amelia» answered the two women before they started to fuss around the girl. The headmistress then turned to the caretaker.

«Frank I want you to tell me what exactly happened out there»

A few minutes earlier Frank Pov

 _I was doing my regular rounds around the school. The rain was pouring like no tomorrow, I could barely see. I was close to the North Tower when I suddenly heard a loud crash coming from behind the forest. At first I thought it was a lightning, but then I heard someone calling for help. «Help please somebody Help!». I knew the voice, but I couldn't place it. I called out «Who's there?» the only answer I got was an other cry for help. So I slowly walked into the woods until I stumbled upon a young woman prostrated on the ground, covered in blood and surrounded by broken branches. I threw myself on the knees next to her._

 _«Miss, Miss are you all right?» I asked, it was then that the woman raised her head and…I realized with horror who she was._

 _«Mildred!»_

 _«Mr Blossom, is that you?» she asked in a weak voice_

 _«Yes, yes it's me Mildred! What happened to you? How did you…» before I could ask more, she grabbed by arms «Mr Blossom please I need to go to Cackles! I have to please help me». The fear I saw in her eyes at this moment, someone must have been after her I thought…The poor child, she was terrified, I was more concerned by the amount of blood on her clothes and the possible injuries it might come from…I only nodded, passed an arm around her waist and we walked slowly back to the castle. It took us a good ten minutes though, I didn't want to hurt her even more then she already was. When we finally entered the courtyard, all her remaining strength abandoned her and she collapsed._

Normal Pov

«That's when one of the girls passed by and I send her to find you. You know the rest»

«I can only say we are all very fortunate you were there, thank you Frank. I'm very sorry but I still need you to do extra work for us tonight» Amelia said a hint of guilt in her voice. But the kindhearted man didn't mind «Anything headmistress, all you have to do is ask»

«Thank you for your devotion and understanding Frank, I would like you and Mrs Tapioca to attend to the girls»

«With pleasure Miss Cackle»

«Oh Frank »

«Yes headmistress?»

«Do not tell them anything until I say other wise»

«Yes Miss Cackle» answered the caretaker, but before he hurried out of the room to fulfil his duty, his gaze lingered a few seconds on Mildred's frail body. The young witch was pale like a ghost, her delicate face had sustained multiple cuts and it seemed severe injuries had been inflicted to her. The poor man couldn't help but feel a hint of anger in his heart. He felt so powerless, he loved the girl «Who would want to hurt such a sweet girl?» Frank asked to himself before running out to find the cook.

Amelia turned to the chanting teacher «Lavinia cast the strongest protecting spells on the castle. We do not know what happened to Mildred and until we do, no one comes in and no one comes out!» ordered the old witch, despite her fear, she had to remain calm, she was the headmistress after all.

«What about you Amelia?» asked Lavinia

«I am going to find out what happened!» answered the the old woman as she rushed out of the hospital wing and ran as fast as her aging body could go all the way to her office. Despite her lack of regular exercise, the emergency of situation seemed to have given the old woman some kind of strength. Once there, she rushed to her desk on which was placed her crystal ball. Amelia took it in her hands and called «Alicia Thunderblast» smoke filled the crystal, and after a few seconds, the face of Weirdsister's headmistress appeared. Amelia gasped «Alicia what on earth happened?» Her old friend had a nasty cut on her forehead and dark circles beneath her eyes.

«Weirdsister has been attacked» informed professor Thunderblast

«WHAT!» exclaimed Amelia, how was that even possible, the college had some of the most powerful protections «By whom?»

«It was….» the old teacher was interrupted by a loud crash, her face blemished «Amelia is Mildred Hubble with you?»

«Yes…but she…»

«Amelia you must protect her, do not tell anyone she is with you! Swear it!» shouted Thunderblast panic in her voice

«Of course I will protect Mildred! I would do it with my life!» promised Amelia «But Alicia please tell me what's happened! Is someone after Mildred?» she asked both scared and angry

«Amelia I have to go, after we end this conversation we mustn't have any indirect contacts. Once I put order here, I will personally come with other teachers. In seven days, we will present our selves to the school's gates. But until then prevent all exterior contacts, Mildred's life depends on it!»

«All right! » agreed the old woman, but before ending the call she asked one more thing «Alicia please be careful»

«I will Amelia. I will goodbye» Alicia's face disappeared, leaving Amelia alone and even more confused then she was before. «What could have possibly happened for Alicia to be so secretive?» thought Amelia «I better go back and see how is Mildred» joining gesture to words, the old witch exited her office and made her way to the hospital wing.

When she arrived, she was surprised to find Imogen waiting for her in front of the door.

«Imogen what are you doing here?»

«Waiting for you, Constance moved Mildred in your quarters and we will join her there» answered the PE teacher before leading the way

«Euh not that I minded but why was she moved, isn't it dangerous with her injuries?» asked Amelia as they walked

«They weren't as serious as we thought, they were caused by a bad landing. Constance used a potion to fix both the cuts and her leg» they reached Amelia's quarters. Just as the headmistress was about to open the door, Imogen prevented her to.

«Imogen what are you doing? I must see her» The old witch was deeply concerned for the girl she came to see as part of her family.

«I know Amelia, but before you do I must warn you. When we tried to diagnose Mildred with magic, something was causing interferences. Constance realized it was a glamour spell, so she annulled it»

«So what happened?»

Imogen responded by opening the door. Amelia entered. The first thing she saw was Lavinia and Constance sitting next to the bed and then…

«Oh My Lord!»

She caught sight of the swollen womb. Mildred was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Hello, to the ones who reviewed thank you very much, it really encourages me. Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter.

Amelia felt as if she had been struck by a lightning. Mildred, her little innocent girl, was pregnant. This was too much for the old witch. All the events that had occurred in only one night caught up with her in an instant. Amelia collapsed on a near by chair, her face as white as a sheet.

«Amelia!» exclaimed Imogen hurrying to the headmistress «Amelia are you all right?» asked the blond woman a hand on her friend's shoulder.

«…Is…is she…is she really…?» stuttered the old woman, her voice betraying the emotions battling in her mind.

Imogen took a deep breath before answering «Yes Amelia…She is pregnant»

«How far?»

«If Constance's spell is right, she is at term»

 _Nine months…How could she have hidden something like this from me_ , thought Amelia upset.

«She didn't tell you» this wasn't a question, it was a statement. Constance knew that Mildred and the headmistress wrote to each other regularly ever since the girl had left Cackles, and she could see by the pained look on her friend's face, that the ex student never mentioned anything about a child.

«No…She didn't say anything» whispered Amelia

How could she have kept this from her? Was she scared that she would judge her because she was young and still in college?She would have been surprised yes, but she would have never turn her back on the girl because of that. Her thoughts were brutally interrupted by the PE teacher's worried voice «Miss Cackle are you Ok?»

«Yes…Yes Imogen I'm fine» she answered as she snapped back into the reality «I'm just a little shaken»

«Well I can hardly blame you for that, none of us believed it when the glamour was taken off» agreed the younger woman. A heavy silence, full of unanswered questions and worries, fell upon the hospital wing. It was hard for the four women to accept that the little witch, they all loved, and still saw as a child, had lost her innocence. _With whom? I_ _'_ _ll add that to my have-to-ask list,_ noted Amelia suddenly feeling overprotective.

«How is she?» she asked, finally breaking the silence. Imogen had already brought her up to speed on their way here, but with all the new informations, she needed things to be cleared.

«Let's just say that she was incredibly lucky to end up with only a few scratches and a broken leg» started Constance grimly

«Why is that?» asked Imogen «I don't know for you, but I've broken my leg once, and it hurts pretty bad»

«For goodness sake Miss Drill» exclaimed the potion mistress, as if the blond woman had said something incredibly stupid «transporting from such a long distance alone is already dangerous enough for a fully trained witch. Mildred is the most powerful student I ever taught to, still she is a trainee, she could have ended up falling over a cliff for all we know!»

«But Mildred is far from being foolish» intervened Lavinia «And I'm sure Weirdsister's professors would never have let her do this without a good reason»

«Yes, that brings me to my point: Mildred is an intelligent witch and she will never do anything to endanger someone especially her child, she knows the risks of long distance transportation, still she did it anyway!» Constance paused for a moment, everyone in the room hanging to her lips

«This leads to only one conclusion: whatever happened at Weirdsister must have represent an even greater danger» her eyes fell upon the headmistress's pale face «Amelia, have you been able to contact Alicia?»

«Yes, I've managed to reach her» started the old witch gravely «Unfortunately, she didn't say anything that could help us»

«What do you mean?» asked Constance «She must have told you something. At least why did she have to risk Mildred's life?» Despite what everyone thought, she cared about the witch, and the single thought that someone would endanger her like this made the formidable witch boil with anger.

«Don't you think that I want to know as much as you do» snapped the headmistress, before apologizing immediately «I'm sorry Constance…I'm as frustrated as you are»

«I'm sorry too» replied the potion mistress «maybe you could tell us what she did actually tell you»

«Yes…Well when I reached Alicia…She was in a dreadful state…Her face was covered with blood. The only thins I got out of her was that Weirdsister had been attacked and that all exterior contacts must be interrupted until further notice. She promised me that she would present herself here and explain everything once order is restored at college…And she also made me swear to protect Mildred at all cost…Then she cut the communications» a silence followed her story. «I'm sorry I don't know anything that would help us understand what's going on» said Amelia after a minute.

«Don't worry Amelia» reassured Imogen «you did what you could do»

«We do know something: Mildred was and probably still is the target» stated Constance her voice full of concern

«WAIT A MINUTE» suddenly exclaimed Lavinia, making everyone in the room jump «Maybe she isn't» her words were met by questioning looks from her colleagues

«What do you mean?» asked Amelia

But the chanting teacher continued «Don't you get it?! It all makes sense!»

«What is?»

«The heavily risked transportation, the glamour spell, the fact that even Amelia hadn't been told…Don't you see, Mildred isn't the target!» suddenly, everything in Amelia's mind fell into place. She opened her eyes wide «You mean…»

«Yes it's her child!»

The exactness of Lavinia's statement blew their minds. They would've never thought of that, and yet once she said it, everything made sense.

«Of course» whispered Imogen «why didn't we figured it out sooner?» the PE teacher mentally slapped herself

«I don't know, and right now it's not relevant. Things just got more complicated and the only persons that can help us understand are unconscious, or miles away.» stated Constance before turning towards the headmistress «What do we do now Miss Cackle?»

The old witch remained silence for a moment, she then got up, walked to Mildred's bed and sat in a chair beside it «There is nothing we can do but wait and be on our guard. No one comes in, no one goes out, no more crosscountry, no more flying lessons and absolutely no exterior communication until the threat is gone»

«Yes Miss Cackle» agreed Lavinia, Imogen and Constance

«Miss Hardbroom I would like you to make sure every student swears on the Witches' code, to follow my orders»

«Yes Miss Cackle»

«Now ladies, this has been an exhausting afternoon, I suggest you all go have some rest»

«What about you?» asked Miss Crotchet

«I'll stay with her, she went through hell today. I don't want to leave her alone» explained the old woman as she delicately took one of Mildred's hands and brought it to her heart «I will not abandon you» she whispered

«I'll stay too» exclaimed Lavinia, Imogen and Constance in a same voice, making Amelia smile despite the situation

«I think you should all go rest, with the present situation we can't afford all the teachers to be tired. Imagine if something happens and we're all barely able to keep our eyes open. Please you've done enough for tonight, rest. I'll call if I need anything» the other teacher nodded reluctantly as they realized that Amelia was right. Lavinia and Imogen left first. Before exiting the hospital wing, Constance placed a green flask on the nightstand next to the bed, earning herself an inquiring look from her employer.

«We might not know what exactly happened, but one thing is sure: Mildred has been through hell. You are in for a long night Amelia» she explained before departing, leaving the two witched alone. Amelia gently caressed the young woman's head with her free hand murmuring soothing words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter

 _«We might not know what exactly happened, but one thing is sure: Mildred has been through hell. You are in for a long night Amelia»_

Constance's prediction couldn't have been more accurate. It became true an hour after the potions' mistress departure. Amelia had just put a wet cloth on Mildred's forehead, hoping to bring the fever down, when suddenly she heard a small moan coming from the young woman's mouth. Instinctively, the headmistress grabed her protege's hand «Shhh Mildred dear, it's me…Amelia, you're at Cackles. You can rest, I'll watch over you». Despite the old woman's warm and caring words, Mildred didn't calm down. Her face was soon distorted by fear and pain. «No I won't leave you!» whimpered Mildred «I must fight…» Amelia's grib on her hand titghted «Shhh sweetheart…It's over now, you're safe»

«No…no…NO…NO NO NOOO!» screamed Mildred, which made the headmistress jump. She then watched, powerless, while her girl contorted her body, as if she was fighting against someone's grip. Thoughts rushed in Amelia's mind _. What on earth happened over there? Did someone hurt her? Did someone tried to take her away? No Amelia, not now. Mildred needs you._ The old witch approached the bed and tried to save Mildred from her nightmare's infernal claws.

«Mildred, you're not at Weirdsister anymore, you're safe»

«NO! NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!»

Amelia could barely hold back her tears «Shhh Mili, I won't let anyone harm you, I promise »

«NOOOOO! PLEASE STOP!»

«Every thing is going to be all…» she couldn't finish her sentence, Mildred let out the most heart breaking scream

«NOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHH» This was too much for the old woman to bare. She grabbed the vial left by Constance, sat on the bed, and with one hand lifted the girl's head. «This is going to help you» she emptied the potion in the witch's mouth. The effect was instantaneous. As soon as the liquid crossed her lips, Mildred slowly relaxed and after à few seconds, went completly still. Amelia let out a long breath, silently thanking Constance for being so provident. _What would I do with out you my friend?_ she thought before looking her, now sleeping, young charge once more. Despite the lack of light, Amelia could see tears still flowing down Mildred's cheeks, which worried her. _Why is she still crying? Isn_ _'_ _t the potion supposed to send her into a dreamless sleep?_ She suddenly remembered something Constance had told her a few years back « _No matter how powerfull a potion is, if the memories are too painfull, it will only take away half of the suffering._ _»_ The deputy head's words echoed through Amelia's mind. The old witch gasped in realization «Oh Mildred» she whispered as she took the girl's hand «what happened to you?» before letting her own tears flow freely on her face. After an hour, Amelia, exhausted by the night's events, finally fell asleep.

Morning

Mildred felt the kind caress of the morning sun on her cheek, gently bringig her back to consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, but everything was blurred. After a few minutes, her vision cleared, and she was surprised to find herself in an unknown bed, in an unknown room. _Where am I?_ Mildred asked herself as she looked around the room. _What is this place?_ She felt something heavy on her right hand. Mildred, turned her head to identify what it was. She saw an old woman's head resting on her arm. Suddenly, Mildred realized who the woman was «Miss Cackle» she breathed. She hadn't spoken loudly, but it was enough to make the beloved headmistress emerge from her sleep. She raised her head, to find her charge fully conscious. Before Amelia realized it, Mildred had thown herself into her arms «Miss Cackle it's you! It's really you» exclaimed the young witch. Once the shock had passed, the old witch willingly gave into the embrace. «Mildred my precious child» whispered Amelia overwhelmed by relief «I was so worried».

Suddenly she felt her charge's body being overpowered by violent sobs. She tightened her embrace, and started to gently rock the girl «Shhhh everything is going to be all right love. I'm here now».

«Miss Cackle…I'm so sorry»

«Whatever for child?»

«For…for not telling you» Ever since Mildred' s last year at the academy, a strong bond had developped between the two women. Amelia came to see the girl as the granddaughter she always dreamed of. As for Mildred, the kind old headmistress reminded her of her grandmother, deceased a long time ago.

«I wanted to tell you! I…I…needed you. But I couldn't tell you anything» Amelia finally realized her protege refered to her pregnancy. She kissed Mildred's head «It wasn't your fault dear. I might not have been there for you then, but I'm here now, and I'll always be». The two women remained like this, Mildred safely in Amelia's arms, until the young woman's cries faded. When they became silent tears, Amelia gently broke the embrace «Now my dear, are you ready to tell me what drove you here? It seems you've been through a lot recently» she said as she sat in her chair by the bed. Mildred fell silent, which made her elder worry «If you are not just yet, I understand»

«Miss Cackle you have the right to know. But I do not want to tell the story more then once. I would like the other members of staff to be present»


End file.
